tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grafton
A 1880s Grafton Cranes nameplate.jpg|A 1880s Grafton Original VIN Nameplate on a steamcrane A 1880s Grafton Railcrane Hand operated.jpg|A 1880s Grafton Handoperated Maintenance Railcrane A 1890 Grafton 1003 Steam Yardcrane.png|A 1890s Grafton 1003 Steampowered Railway Crane A 1890s Grafton Steam Railcrane 5 T.jpg|A 1890s Grafton Steamcrane 5 T A 1890s Grafton Steam Railway Crane 10T.jpg|A 1890s Grafton Steampowered Locomotive Railcrane 10 T A 1900 Grafton Railcrane 5 T.jpg|A 1900 Grafton Steam engined Railcrane 5 T A 1900 Grafton Steam Harbour Crane 10 T in Tasmania.jpg|A 1900 Grafton Steam engined Marine Harbourcrane 10 T A 1900 Grafton Steam Wharfcrane Restored.png|A 1900 Grafton Steam engined Cargo Wharfcrane 10 T A 1910 Grafton 1160 Steam Wharfcrane Restored in Portugal.jpg|A 1910 Grafton 1160 Steam Railcrane 10 T in Setubal Portugal A 1910 Grafton Raiway Steamcrane 5 T.jpg|A 1910 Grafton Steam powered Locomotive Railway Crane 5 T A 1920 Grafton Railway Steamcrane 5 T.jpg|A 1920 Grafton Railway Shunting Crane Steampowered 5 T A 1920s Garfton Dockyard Steamcrane 12 T.jpg|A 1920s Grafton Dockyard Crane Steampowered 12 T at Chatham Historic Dockyard UK A 1920s Grafton Railway Steamcrane 5 T in Sri Lanka.jpg|A 1920s Grafton Railcrane Steam powered 5 T in Sri Lanka 2018 A 1920s Grfton Steam Railcrane.jpg|A 1920s Grafton Railway Yard Steamcrane 10 T A 1930s Grafton Railway Steamcrane 10 T.jpg|A 1930s Grafton Railway Yardcrane Steam powered 10 T A 1930s Grafton Railway Steamcrane awaiting restoration.jpg|A 1930s Grafton Railcrane 10 T Steam powered awaiting restoration A 1930s Grafton Steam Cane Locomotive 10 T.jpg|A 1930s Grafton Locomotive Railcrane Steam engined 10 T A 1930s Grafton Steam Railway Crane 15 T.png|A 1930s Grafton Railway Steampowered Servicecrane 15 T A 1940 Grafton Harbour Steamcrane 15 T.jpg|A 1940s Grafton Harbourcrane Steampowered 15 T A 1940s Grafton Steam Railcrane 15 T.jpg|A 1940s Grafton Locomotive Shunting Servicecrane 15 T A 1950s Grafton And Co Ltd Steam Railcrane 15 T.jpg|A 1950s Grafton Railway Maintenance Servicecrane 15 T A 1950s Grafton Steam Railcrane 10 T.jpg|A 1950s Grafton Railway Steam Locomotive Crane 10 T A 1950s Grafton Steam Railway Crane 10 T.jpg|A 1950s Grafton Railway Service Steamcrane 10 T A 1960s Grafton Railway Diesel Crane 10 T.jpg|A 1960s Grafton Railway Diesel Electric Servicecrane 10 T A Grafton Steamcrane under restoration at the Ironbridge Museum.jpg|A 1950s Grafton Railcrane being carefully restored at the Ironbridge Museum UK Grafton Steamcranes sold in Argentina.jpg|A 1960s Grafton Cranes were also exported and sold in Argentina Two Restored Grafton Dockyard Steamcranes at Chatham Docks.jpg|A pair of Grafton Harbourcranes Restored at the Chatham Historic Dockyards UK at the Hollycombe Steam Collection]] Grafton & Co. Ltd of Vulcan Works Bedford, England, were a noted manufacturer of Steam cranes and rail cranes. from the 1800 till the mid 20th century. Company history Grafton Cranes of Vulcan Works, Bedford. Offices: 113 Cannon Street, London. 1883 Company established by Alexander Grafton 1886 Established the Vulcan Works, initially with Cecil Quixano Henriques 1891 Henriques left the partnership. 2018 Steam crane located in Sri Lanka.1 GRAFTON and COMPANY, Vulcan Works, Elstow Road, Bedford (Later renamed Grafton Cranes Limited) and Bedford Engineering Company. Technical drawings etc. given to the Record Office by Messrs. Taylor and Hubbard, Kent Street, Leicester, on 1 November 1978 and 20 October 1980. For sale of Grafton Cranes see Bedfordshire Times, 11 January 1963 page 15 column 4 and 22 February 1963 page 14 column 4. Firm dated from around 1893 to 1960 Production dated from: 1893 to: 1960 Sourced from the GRACES GUIDE UK Webpages https://www.gracesguide.co.uk/Grafton_and_Co Products * hand cranes for warfs and goods platforms * Steam cranes for railway and works use * Rail cranes for recovery and maintenance work. Preservation a number of heritage railways and museums have examples in ther collections. ;Surviving examples * Grafton Crane at Hollycombe - Steam crane * Grafton crane at the Blists Hill Victorian Town * Grafton crane at Chatham Historic Dockyard * add others here See also * List of crane manufacturers * cranes References /source External links Category:Crane manufacturers